Double Life
by LadyAlexiaLastHope
Summary: AU: They go to school like any other teenager their age. They do homework, go to classes, go on date, fight crime...Ok maybe they not so normal.
1. Friend Or Foe PT1

**Author Note: Sweet my very first TT chapter story! Fair warning! Robin is not going be Robin until chapter 2. By the way I can't describe Slade very well. Also each Chapter will like a oneshot but they relate to eachother.**

**If there's any errors please let me know. Also I don't need any flamers alright.**

**Just because I like Robin and Raven together don't take out on me. Turn the other cheek.I also Re-edited this whole chapter, let me know if there's any mistakes. ANY!  
**

**Disclamiar: The Teen Titans don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Friend or Foe Pt 1**

Azarath Metrion Zinthos" a girl yells, she was in a blue hood cloak and a long sleeve leotard, floating in the air. Her hands were over stretch out in front of her .A wave of black energy surrounds a car that flying towards the shopping mall. The girl then throws it back at her attacker, a stone soldier.

The car the hit the stone creature forcefully, making the monster fall to the ground. Yet the force wasn't strong enough to keep him down. The creature quickly gotten up and charge towards her in full speed. The girl's hooded eyes wide in fear but a bright green bolt sent the creature flying across the parking lot.

" Are you unharmed friend Raven!" a girl with long red hair and gold skin float next to her. The redhead wore a purple tank top with a purple mini skirt. She also wore a pair of purple leather boots. The girl who called herself Raven nods her head.

"Yes I'm fine Starfire!" Raven said in a monotone voice. Raven look over to the stone creature, it was knock out by Starfire's bolts. " It looks like Cinderblock won't be getting up anytime soon though." The two girls hover down to the ground.

" Shall we continue to our shopping then" Starfire cheerfully ask as Raven roll her eyes.

" Yeah sure! Let's get this over with!" Raven mutters. ' The sooner I get this over with! The sooner I could go back home and read.'

The two girls pull out two gold rings then place them on their index finger. Their clothing change in a flash.  
Raven's cloak change into a thin black hoodie with a of tight jean along with black and white sneakers. Her hair was black with purple tints and was cut short over her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade of amethysts and her skinpale. Starfire's fighting uniform have change in a dark purple tank top with a denim jacket over it. She wore a dark purple mini skirt with purple sneakers. Her long red hair was in a low ponytail with purple rubber band.  
Raven and Starfire have changed into Rachel and Kori.

" We must hurry before the mall of shopping closes." Kori says as she pulls a relent Rachel by the arm. Rachel let out a deep breathe before thinking.

' Why me? Out of all people in this planet why I was chosen to teach Kori about earth.' the girl thought as the alien girl drag her towards the building.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandon warehouse a man in a black and orange mask was watching the fight with Cinderblock and the two super heroines. He look over to another screen. a green changeling and half metal boy was fighting a giant purple blob.

" You wanted to see me Slade." a young male's metallic voice call out of the shadows. Slade didn't move from his spot.

" Do you see these four young heroes Red X" a boy clad in black walk beside Slade. He had a skull mask with a Red x on it. He had a black cape behind his back. He also had a slim big red x on the front of his costume.

" Yeah! What about them?" Red X ask sarcastically as he look at the screen. His arm was cross in front of his chest. Slade's eye narrows at Red X's sarcasm.

" Those four heroes are going to get in our the way!" Slade said as he glares at Red X. The boy just shrug his shoulders .

" You mean get in your way." Red X said grumpily. The masked teenager didn't want any part of Slade's plans for that part.

" Now, now Richard is that any to speak to your 'father'." Red X filched at the use of his real name. His eyes narrow and glares at the man beside him.

" I already have a father and you took him away from me." Red X growls angrily, he look back at the screen.

" Yet I was kind enough to take you in, but as my apprentice." Slade said in amusement as Red X kept looking at the screen. Slade turns to walk away from Red X but before hearing.

" To bad for you that Red X works alone."

* * *

The next day in Jump City High School, Kori and Rachel was at their locker. Kori had a puppy eyes face, tearfully looking at Rachel.

" Why not friend Rachel! That outfit look most adorable on you." Kori pleads as Rachel rolls her eyes. " I don't understand why is annoys you so!"

" It's because it's a dress Kori and I don't do dresses." Rachel answers flat out as she put her books in the locker. Kori let out a sigh.

" Hey Rae! Kori!" the two girls look over to see their friend, Garfield running over to them. His black hair was messy with dark green highlights. He wore a black t-shirt with the words " Go Vegetarian" in green bold letters.

He wore a khaki pants and green sneakers. He had a big grin on lightly peach face.

" Hello friend Garfield! How are you in this Glorious morning." Kori almost yells as she give him a hug. Garfield can't help but to blush at Kori sign of affection. Rachel just let out a sigh and watch her two friends.

It's no secret that Garfield has a crush on the alien girl. Even though it goes unnoticed to Kori herself.

" Um Kori as much I love being hugged by you. I kinda need to breathe." Garfield manage to say as his face turn blue. Kori quickly pull away from Garfield apologizing to him.

" So Garfield where's Victor." Rachel ask, Garfield just shrugs his shoulders.

" I don't know! I went to wake him up this morning but he wasn't there." Garfield says as he regain his breath.

" That because your scrawny butt woke up late." Garfield jumps at the sound of Victor. He turn to look up the African American boy. He was taller then his friends his arms was builded. His head was bald and his eyes was brown. He wore blue t-shirt with blue jeans along with white sneakers.

" At less you could've wake me, Vic."

" You didn't think I tried. You could sleep through the alarm when there's trouble." Victor says as he rustle with Garfield's hair. " What make you think I could wake you up so easily? Besides I had football practice." Victor points out.

" Morning Friend Victor!" Kori cheers as Victor's rustles her hair.

" Hey Kori!" Victor says as he wave at Rachel.

Rachel just mutters a morning and grab her book from the locker. Then she begin to walk down the hall full of crowded people.

" Hey what's up with dark girl." Victor asks Garfield as he shrugs his shoulders.

" I do believe she's still angry at friend Richard for … what is you earthling, call it." Kori says. " I believe he did the up stood her."

" You mean he stood her up!" Victor correct for Kori. As the red head nod her head up and down.

" Yes! I do believe our friend is still very angry at him." Kori explains, Victor and Garfield let out a groan.

"That have to be the fifth time this month." Garfield says as he scratch his head. Victor nods his head in agreement.

"Even though those two are the best of friends. I still don't know why she put up with him." Victor says as he begin to walk down the hall. Kori and Garfield follows behind him.

Kori put her index finger on her cheek, being deep in thought. The red head have known Rachel ever since she came to earth. She learn a lot about Earth and it's culture from Rachel. She even learn what it's like to make friends, since on her planet she was mostly alone.

If it wasn't for Rachel, Kori will never knew what friends were.

" Shall we see if friend Rachel is alright!" Kori ask but the two boys shakes their heads.

" If you say Rachel is angry then it's best to leave her alone." Victor says as the three friends walk to their homeroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was deep in thought as she walks down the hall. Her thought went to yesterday and how

Richard, her supposable best friend stood her up.

" I wonder what's his excuse will be this time." Rachel thought angrily as she bump into someone. She looks up to see who she bump into and scowls. " Speak of the devil."

There standing in front of her was her 'best friend' Richard Grayson. His jet black hair was comb back and he wore a pair of sunglasses. His his complexion was just like Garfield's but a bit more toner. He wore a red t- shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. His sneakers were white with black stripes.

" Hey Rachel how.." Richard starts out only to notice Rachel was walking away from him. " Okay I deserve that."  
Richard quickly follows Rachel passing through people in the process. He grab Rachel's hand getting the girl's attention.

" Richard do you mind letting me go." Rachel ask, her voice was monotone causing Richard to flinch.  
Whenever Rachel speak in such away, it usually means trouble. Trouble for him that is.

Lately Richard had been canceling his plans to spend time with her but things keep coming up. Things he have no choice but to do.

" Look Rachel I'm sorry! My guardian won't let me go. I told you how strict he could be." Richard explains to Rachel. The girl let out a sigh and looks up at Richard. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell how sorry he felt. " I'll make it up to you."

' Why is it that I always end up forgiving him so easily.' Rachel thought coldly to herself. She close her eyes then opened them again. This time there were lower and she had a fade blush on her face. "Fine!"

Richard let out a sigh of relief as pull Rachel into a hug. The pale girl face turn twice of shade of red as the student body was looking at them. Rachel quickly push him away then take two steps back from him. The girl quickly put her hood to head the red of her face. Richard just chuckles at her reaction, ignoring the glare Rachel giving him.

" Sorry about that! " Richard said as he smile at Rachel, making the girl blush some more. " So after school! You and me! We could go to that café you like so much."

" Sure why not! " Richard smile grew even bigger at her answer. He lean over to kiss her cheek, causing Rachel to blush even more. " I'll see you later Rach!" Then he dashes down hall leaving the blushing dark girl behind.

" What have I gotten myself into." Rachel mutters.

* * *

After school Rachel and Richard was at the coffee shop. They talk about school and friends as they sip their coffee. The two have been friends since elementary school. A time where Richard didn't complain about the guardian he dislike so much.

" If you don't like him so much, why put up with him." Rachel ask Richard. He looks down in his coffee cup, frowning at his reflection.

" I wish it was that easy Rachel!" Richard start out. " Maybe it's the fact that I don't have no other place to go. I'm only 15 Rach, how could I get a decent job."

" But you don't have to deal with him." Rachel protests as Richard smiles at her. He place his hand over her's, causing her to blush. She quickly removes her hand and place it on her lap. Her amethyst eyes looking down her lap. She heard a chuckle from Richard and she quickly look up to see him smiling at her.

' This idiot is going make me lose control over my emotions.' Rachel thought as she try her best to control her powers. Suddenly Rachel felt a vibration in the pocket of her hoody. She pull out her black cell phone and notice the word 'Trouble' in bold letters. Rachel let out a growl cursing her superhero life.

She didn't notice that Richard also receive a text message as well.

" Look Rach I have to go! My 'guardian' just text me." Richard says as lean to Rachel's face then kiss her cheek. Then get out of his seat and grab his backpack. Rachel couldn't utter a word to him. " I'm really sorry about this!" And with that Richard place money on the table and left the cafe. Leaving Rachel completely suspicious but she quickly push that aside.

Rachel quickly grab her backpack and left the cafe. She went into an alley takes off her ring changing herself into Raven. She phase through the ground unaware that someone person was watching her.

* * *

Somewhere on the pier, Starfire fires her star bolts at Cinderblock. Somehow the stone beast have escaped from prison and causing problems in the pier. The alien girl's eyes glows green as she charge towards the creature.

Cinderblock roars at Starfire only pushing her back a little. Cinderblock was about attack her again, his fist was about to hit strike, when suddenly a green rhino knocks him down.

The rhino quickly changes into a green boy with green eyes and hair. He wore a full body suit with a purple V on his chest. Starfire flies towards the boy and gives him a big hug. The boy begins to blush and grin goofy.

" Thank you friend Beast Boy for the assistance." Starfire says as she pulls away from Beast Boy. " But where is friend Cyborg"

" I think he's handling a robbery downtown." Beast Boy saids as he watch Starfire restricts Cinderblock by wrapping him up a metal pole. The red head grins with accomplishment and flies over to Beast Boy.  
" Shall we assist him then." Starfire asked her friend, Beat Boy nods his head in responds.

The two was about head off until a Raven appears through the ground. Beast Boy nearly jump out of his skin. She appeared like this all the time and the green boy still can't get use to it.

" Geez Raven fair warning next time!" Beast Boy yells only to gain a glare from the empath.

The three teens depart from the pier unaware of someone was watching them. Red X came out of his hiding spot watching the heroes leave. He walk over to Cinderblock and shakes his head.

" I don't know why Slade keep counting on you." Red X said out loud. He kicks the stone beast and disappear in red smoke.

* * *

  
After an hour or two the teens finally caught the bank robbers and hand them over to the police. By that time it was already dark out and everyone was tried. Cyborg, a half robot and half boy ,stretch out his arms while the others watch as the criminals was shove in the police car.

" Who knew catching two robbers could be so exhausting." Cyborg mutters. " Not mention all the time wasted."

" Friend Cyborg!" Starfire flies in front of Cyborg. " Are we almost done here? I have a lot work of home to do."

" Yeah Cy! I have a three page essay to write on some dude name Alexander the Great." Beast Boy yells, his teammates stares at him in disbelief. "What?"

Even though Cyborg form this team he can't but feel he shouldn't lead it. He really want to give up the leader position but to who. He can't leave it to Beast Boy since the green changeling isn't responsible. Not to mention Starfire since the alien girl is still getting use to Earth and it's customs. There was Raven but she didn't want the title of leader in the first place. Also with powers like hers, he's not sure if Raven could handle the position as leader. It time like this Cyborg hope by some miracle the perfect leader come out from the shadow and present themselves.

The robotic side of Cyborg started to blink red also the gem on Starfire's arm armor and Beast Boy's belt buckle. The three titans let out a frustrating sighs, they were going to go to the emergency until Raven cuts in.  
" You guys go home, I'll take care of it." Raven says as she puts her hood back on.

" Really Raven..." Beast Boy begins only to be interrupted by Starfire.

"No! I will not let my friend go off to battle without assistance." Starfire yells, her fist was clench to her sides. " You may come back harm or injured and.."

"It fine Star I could take care of myself." Raven said as she hovers in the air. " Besides you guys have more important things to do. It probably just a robbery or something."

" Raven, Star here have a point. It be could something really dangerous and you could need the back up" Cyborg cuts in. The only one who really didn't say anything was Beast Boy knowing his statement will earn him a glare.

Raven let out a sigh and look down at her teammates. "If it's something I can't handle then I'll call you guys. Go home!" With that Raven took off in the sky leaving her teammates in doubt.

* * *

  
" This is too easy." Red X growls as he playing with a blue chip he just robbed. He was on top of Jump City Science Museum "Really! What does the bastard need this chip for. He have his stupid drones why do he need me." The masked criminal kick the rock off the roof and look up at the sky.

" If only he didn't have collateral on me! Then I could have normal life." Red X says as he let out a chuckle. Suddenly he filches and turn to see Raven hovering in the air,glaring at him.'Rachel...!'

" You really should warn a guy!" X said sarcastically looking up at Raven. It good thing he was wearing a mask,then she'll see the pain in his eyes.

" So you could get away? I don't think so!" Raven hovers towards the mask criminal and stretch out her hand. " Give me the chip and turn yourself in."

" Sorry princess, no sale!" X back away from the empath. He turn around to walk away but jumps when he stops to see Raven suddenly in front of him. " Wow! Nice trick!"

" It's not a trick! So are we going to do this the easy way." Raven said as she glide up the night.. Her eyes was glowing white and her was surrounded by dark energy. " or we could do this the hard way. Take your pick."

X let out chuckle that so to familiar to Raven's ears. He place the chip in safely of his belt.

" I don't know about you princess but I prefer to do this the hard way." X charges towards the empath with a red bo staff at hand then attack her.

Raven blocks the attack with a dark shield. X back away and went for another attack but this time she dodge it.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chants as dark projectiles at him. He dodged every last one.

Suddenly X disappears, leaving Raven confused, She look around the roof until someone tackles her from behind. She hit the concrete of the roof with thump along with her attacker.

" Your not only one who could transport." a metallic voice said. She knew it was him somehow he attack her from behind. She cursed herself for letting her guard down.

X stand to his feet, Raven begin to get up. Her hood fell off her reliving her violet colored hair. Also the red chaka which was on her forehead.

Red X watch the girl struggles to stand to her feet, she back down and growls." Need help!" X offers his hand to Raven. She glare at it for a good second then takes it. X help Raven up to her feet and look at her He can't help but to be drawn to her eyes even though she was glaring at him.

" My hand!"Raven says in a monotone voice. X let go of her hands, look at Raven. She had a tiny blush on her left cheek.

" You know people usually say thank you." X said sarcastically, Raven glares at him.

" I don't thank criminals!"

" Funny I don't see myself as a criminal."

" Then what are you then!"

X 's eyes wide in shock then narrows. He look at Raven as if could see right through her.

"Just a guy that got caught up in the wrong crowd!" Raven shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. She can't help but to feel guilt coming from masked boy. Also a hint of familiarity as well.

X walk over to the cloaked girl and tilt her chin up. He looks as if he was going to kiss but instead he place an red x over her lips. Raven eye widen in shock, she quickly glares at him. X only chuckle as he caress her cheek.

"Sorry! I can't have you following me!" X explain causing Raven's glare to soften. There was something about this guy that seem familiar and sad. She can't help but get this nagging feeling that he's doing this against his will. X back away from Raven gives her a small wave. " The name is Red X!"

X disappears once again, this time he didn't reappear. Raven look around the roof trying her very best to look for him. Unaware that he was watching her from a distance.

* * *

"Wow Rachel what happen to you!" Garfield asks, Rachel gives him a deadly glare. She couldn't say anything since the x was still on her mouth.

The team was driving home in the T-Car, or whatever Victor calls it. She text her friends to come get her since she incapable to fly home. Victor was driving while Garfield was sitting in the front seat. Kori was with in the backseat sitting next to her.

"Friend who did this to you?" Kori ask Rachel,the empath groans.

"You know this wouldn't happen if we came with you." Victor mentions as Rachel rolls her eyes.

' I knew this was going to happen.' Rachel miserably thought, she look out the window. Her thought begin to wonder to Red X until Kori interrupts her.

"At less you came back unharmed friend!" Kori says, she give Rachel a big hug, making the girl a little blue.

"Kori I think your killing her!" Garfield states making Kori pull away from Rachel.

"I'm very sorry friend!" Kori sheepishly grins but it fell when Rachel begins to growl. " Friend Rachel what is wrong?'

"I think she wants the x off! " Garfield points out as Rachel as she saying ' no really'. Kori claps her hands in cheerful matter.

"Then off it shall!" Kori rips the x off Rachel's face. The dark girl close her eyes trying to keep from screaming. The three friends watch for a reaction.

"Ow!" Rachel flatly said even though string was still there.

* * *

"So spend some time with your little bird I see." Slade mentions, Red X walks into the room. X took the blue chip out of his belt toss at Slade like shurikin. The older man caught it like a pro. " I see you receive the chip!"

"Like you told me! Now I'll like to get some sleep Slade. I have school in the morning." X states he turn to leave the room.

"You could've brought me the chip sooner. Yet that girl distracted you." Red X filched at the mention of Rachel. " Don't let it happen again!"

"Yes Slade!"

* * *

"Next time Kori decides to cook,run!" Rachel tells herself as walk out her history class that afernoon. Her stomach was hurting from the contain she eaten from the breakfast Kori made that morning. Garfield couldn't make it to school due to food poisoning. Victor however was the one spared since he left earlier then them. ' Damn half robot!' Rachel thought bitterly as grumpily walk to her locker.

"Hey Rach,!" Rachel look turn her head ,she glares at Richard. His smile turn into a frown when he saw her face. " You don't look so good!"

"Kori decided to cook for everyone. Now Garfield is sick and I feel like blowing chucks" Rachel mutters miserably, Richard raise an eyebrow.

"What about Victor?"

"He manage to escape!" Rachel answers, she went to grab for her backpack. " So what did your guardian wanted."

Richard stiffen a little but it didn't it went unnoticed with Rachel. He quickly calm down and frown a bit.

"He needed me to do something!" Richard mutters only making Rachel more suspicious. She could've swore she felt a wave of panic coming from him. Before Rachel could even think what was wrong, Richard interrupts her thoughts.

"About yesterday...."

"It okay Rich I understand, besides I had something else to do." Raven mentions, she closes her locker and begin to walk. Another wave of emotions hit her, this time it was mixture of regret and guilt. She look over at Richard. " Richard is there something your not telling me."

"Rachel I ..."

"Friend!" Kori suddenly dash pass Richard and grabs Rachel's arm. " We must getting going! Friend Garfield have done the "throw up" all over the kitchen floor. He said that he feels very unhealthy." Kori explains she drag her friend along.

Rachel give Richard a small wave goodbye, leaving the boy stunned at his spot.

* * *

"Damn man, heard of a bucket." Victor complains, with a disgust expression he clean the mess which was Garfield puck. Rachel and Kori unwillingly help, trying to clean around Garfield who lying limp on the floor. Victor grab Garfield by his shirt collar and left the kitchen.

The four teens live together in giant T- tower on a deserted island. Even though the tower was noticeable, people mostly thought it was a symbol instead a place to live.

Victor was the one that mostly designed it and build it. The tower had a lot of rooms, a big living room,a kitchen and a infirmary. They also had a gym but no never used it.

"If I known my mustard pancakes make our dear friend, I would've never made them." Kori mutter,her voice was meek.

"Don't blame yourself Kori it's not your fault" Rachel flatly said. ' It our fault for not trying to stop you.'

"But friend it is my pancakes that made Garfield sick." Kori retorts her green eye teary up. " Shouldn't I be the one to blame."

"No Kori!" Victor came back wearing a pair of rubber gloves. He had a mop and bucket at hand. " Don't blame yourself, Garfield just have a weak stomach."

"I do not!" Garfield calls out of the living room, follow by the sound of him puking. "Oops!"

"That better not mean what I think that means." Victor calls out as he leave the kitchen, leaving the girls in the kitchen.

"Will Garfield be okay?" Kori hopefully ask, Rachel nods her and went back to cleaning. Kori had lighten up and return to cleaning.

After hours of cleaning the alarm when off. Victor told the girl go, while he take care of the sick Garfield. Kori was about to go but Rachel told her to stay since Victor might need some help. Leaving Rachel to go by herself to handle the situation.

* * *

Red X jump off one roof top to another with a red chip at hand. He completing lost the police during the chase. He stop to place the chip in his belt but stop when he saw Raven.

"You know Princess we have to meeting like this." X said sarcastically, Raven rolls his eyes.

"If you just hand over the chip and give up, maybe this meeting will stop." Raven hovers over to X with her cape covering her body. X back away from the dark girl.

"Sorry Princess, I have places to go, people to meet..." X starts out.

"And an explanation to give me." Raven dryly said, she landed on her feet and take off her hood. Her her expression was blank but her eyes was telling a different story. " I have caught a lot of different emotions from you. Not of them make any sense guilt, regret, and pain. Not of those emotion shows..."

"Greed!" X answers for the girl. Raven only stares at him. " Like I told you before I'm just guy that got mixed up in the wrong crowd. Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I like it."

"Then why you do it?"

"Let just say it complicated alright." X was going to walk away but stops when Raven grab his arm. He look over to the eyes of his mask narrow. " Need something princess!"

"The chip! Hand it over!"

"Didn't you learn that lesson before."X mentions look into Raven's eyes. Once again she shift from under her cloak. Her eyes cast down to the ground trying her very best to beat blush away.

' How is he doing this? Richard is the only one that could...' Raven unconsciously let off X's hand. X look at the girl then back away. He transport from her sight, leaving Raven in shock.

"It can't be him!" Raven mutter as she collapses to the ground. Her fist tighten and her eye close shut, keeping herself from crying.

Meanwhile from a far X watch as the empath fall apart. He clench his fist and walks away. It was matter time she was going to find out. He just regret that even happen.

**

* * *

**

**Very bad cliffhanger, I know! I just hope you like the rest of the story. Next chapter is in the making!**

**Next Chapter: Rachel is upset about the truth about Red X. Meanwhile Richard is having trouble dealing with his own demons. **


	2. Friend Or Foe PT2

**

* * *

**

Author Note: This Chapter might be confusing in the begin but it'll make since as the story goes on. Also I need a Beta-Reader for this story if you want do it then let me know.

Each Chapter is like an Episode and I don't own Teen Titans.

No flamers! Re edited but not fully.

* * *

**Firend Or Foe Part 2**

" Friend Rachel are you alright!" Kori ask her friend as hover over the bed. Rachel was lying on the bed, her head dangling from the edge. Her eyes looks up at Kori her expression was blank. Kori raise an eyebrow and then frowns. " Friend something seems to be troubling you."

" No really what gives it away." Rachel sarcastically said, she close her eyes.

" Well you haven't remove me from your room yet. Also your eyes seem to be very sad." Kori mentions, she sits on Rachel's bed. The girl really don't understand sarcasm very much. One of the thing Rachel have to explain to her later. Rachel look at the sun tanned girl and frowns. " Is there something you wish to talk about."

Rachel look over to her alien friend, the girl had on a her pink P.J. Her hair was free from it's ponytail. Rachel was also in pajamas but there was black.

" Nothing important Kori." Rachel flatly said as she look at her ceiling once more. Kori frowns a little and rest her back against Rachel's dark covers. It wasn't unusual for Kori to be in Rachel's room, yeah it was dark and gloomy but Kori grew use to it. After all Rachel is the only person she spent time with in the tower and in public.

" Friend please don't lie to me! I could see something is troubling you." Rachel let out a sigh but her eyes never left the ceiling. " Is this about your Beloved Richard!"

Rachel swiftly sit up at the word Beloved. Kori may not know much about Richard but the girl could feel a connection between them.

" What do you mean by Beloved, Kori!" her face was flush and objects in her room begin to float, covered in black aura. Kori would've been frighten if she haven't grown use to Rachel's emotion losing control.

" Friend I very much think you should calm down." Kori calmly said as place her hand on Rachel's shoulder.. She instantly relax and look down at her bed sheets. The objects in her room stop floating and landed on the floor.

How is she going to explain to Kori about Richard?

The next day Richard didn't show up to school that day. Even though it didn't surprise Rachel, she can't help but worry. She fiddles with the black scarf that was around her neck. She wore a dark blue tank top and a pair of jeans. The heel of her black and black sneaker was tapping uncontrollably. She look over to the empty seat next to her with a sad frown.

" Where are you Dick?" Rachel thought miserably.

Richard was looking at mask he wears as Red X. If only he could just walk away from this life yet that's never easy.

He was into deep in the game and there was no way out. He toss the mask across the room and put his face in his hands.

He use to remember a time where it was just him and his family. He remember they use be a circus, called their selfs the Flying Graysons. He remember the stunts him and his parents act out without the safety of a net. He even remember they last act which ended in tragedy.

He ended up having a Guardian like Slade but he though that he found his home again.

Rachel. She was the first one that made him feel at home. She made him forget all the worries and his pain. She was his silver lining in a cloudy storm, she was everything, she...

" Richard! Suit up! We have plenty to do!" Richard glares up at the intercom Slade have install in his room. The black haired boy begin to wonder if could ever faced Rachel again. A part of him wants to see her but the other part was to ashame.

" I wouldn't be surprise if she refuse to talk to me." Richard thought a he get off his bed to get his mask. He look at skull mask long and hard. A scowl appears on his lips as place over his face. He was about to leave the room when he spots the picture of his parents on his dresser. He walk over to dresser and pick up the frame.

" You'll always be my little Robin." his mother's echoes though his head. He place a hand over It was right there he knew what he have to do.

'Thing are never going to change unless you do this Richard' Red X thought as he walk into the room. He saw Slade standing there looking at the screen.

" About time you arrival!" Slade look over his shoulder at Red X. The mask man notice a change in the boy's behavior.

' This is it Dick!' X thought, he pulls out his red bo staff.

Slade look at the boy, his eye narrows. X eyes narrows as well. The two figure glare at each other, Slade begin to circle each other.

" Well! What's this sudden betrayal!" Slade said in monotone. He also pull out his bo staff. The screen on in the room was blank.

X didn't say anything for a responds, instead he charge after Slade with his bo staff.

The two staffs clashes as the two masked fighter attack each other.

X back away from Slade as he strikes again.

They continued fighting until X drops his bo staff. Slade took this chance to knock X over, the boy land on his behind.

" Well my boy!" X glare at Slade. " Looks like you lose this fight."

Slade rise up hi bo staff.....

" Hey Rae!" Rachel's head snaps up looking up Victor. She blush at fact she space out in front of her friend. " Are you okay there?"

Rachel gets up from her seat and grab her text book. " Nothing wrong Victor! I just have a lot on my mind that all." Rachel says flatly as she walk out of study hall. Kori walk up next Victor with her eye brows furrowed. The girl was wearing a purple tee with light blue jeans. Her hair was in two low pig tails and had on a dark purple choker.

" Hey Kori do what up with dark girl." the red head look up at Victor and nods her head.

" Yes, I do know " what's up" with our friend but it not my place to say. Friend Rachel is very troubled right now." Kori responds as her eyes lower down. She looks over at Victor with a sad smile. " I'm sure Friend Rachel will be fine." The sun tan girl went to follow Rachel out of the room.

" What wrong with those two." Garfield ask, Victor jump at the sound of the smaller boy's voice. He looks at Garfield who had suddenly appear beside him. Victor hit the back of Garfield's head causing the younger boy to whine. " Ow! What was that for?"

" Don't creep on me that way. I almost had a heart attack." Garfield roll his eyes at Victor's complains.

" So do you think something wrong?" Garfield ask Victor shrugs his shoulders.

" The way those two are acting! Hell yeah!"

" Do you think we weasel it out of them." Victor look at his friend as if he lose his mind.

" If Rachel don't want to say anything to us then she don't have too. Kori seem to understand what going on though." Victor said before adding. " Besides I don't want to get on Rachel's bad side."

" Friend wait for me." Kori said as she runs over to Rachel. The other girl turn to look at her friend with a blank expression but her eyes held a different emotion. " Friend are you feeling unwell." Rachel look at her alien her friend.

" No Kori , I'm fine." Rachel said to Kori. She grip her textbook really tightly which didn't want unnoticed to Kori.

" Friend, please do not lie to me! I know there's something troubling you." Rachel let out a sigh, her expression soften a little.

A lot of things when through Rachel's head. She begin wonder why Richard was masquerading as a thief. Who put him up to it and why is he doing this.

For a minute Rachel felt her heart sink down to her stomach. Her eyes wide form fear as she drop her textbook. The heavy book hit the floor, Kori was surprise at Rachel's sudden behavior.

" Friend what is wr.." Rachel suddenly phase through the floor leaving Kori confused and worried. " Rachel!"

One minute Rachel was in front of Kori and the nesxt,she appears in some abandon warehouse. She don't know why she was here or how she got here. Oh she knows that she could feel him and their connection was weary thin.

" Come on Richard where are you?" Rachel thought as she floats in the air. She didn't bother changing into Raven.. All it matters that she finds him before it's to late.

" Rachel!"

The voice was hoarsely and quiet but it was no doubt it was him.

" Richard where are you?" Rachel yells as she floats to direction of Richard's voice. When she found him he was sitting against a wooden box gripping the left side of his waist. Her eyes wide with shock as she hovers down towards him.

He was still wearing his Red X outfit but his mask was gone. His bangs was covering his eyes so she couldn't see them.

" Richard what happen to you."

" Not the time or place Rach." Richard whimpers he try to stand but Rachel stop him.

" Your hurt! I 'll transport us out of here." Rachel flatly said as a dark aura surround both her and Richard. The aura took a form of a raven and float of the warehouse.

Rachel have taken him to her room, and place him on her bed. She went her bathroom to get a first aid kit and came back. Richard however just watch as Rachel rush over to him.

" Take off your shirt." Rachel demand, Richard gives her an odd look. " I need to treat your wounds Dick."

Richard filch at the fact Rachel use his nickname. She only calls him Dick when she mad at him. So Richard takes off his shirt without much of argument. Rachel wrap a bandage around his waist while Richard watch her. Her expression was blank but her eyes was held something different. She looks like was about cry at any second and there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly something warm interrupt his thought. He notice Rachel hands was glowing light blue as she heals his wound.

" I didn't know you could do that!" Richard mutters Rachel look up at him, her face held no emotion but her fist was clenching at her sides.

"What happened you?' Rachel finally asked. She takes a seat on her bed next him as he frowns.

" I kinda had a disagreement with my guardian. That all!"

" Kinda ! Richard your injuries looks more then just a disagreement." the dark hair girl stare up to his face and frowns. " Is part off the reason you wanted to leave."

"Yeah!" Rachel look down her lap, her hands grip her jeans yet her face was emotionless. " I was fighting for my freedom and he lost."

" So he nearly kills you as a reward." Rachel sarcastically interrupts, she get up from her bed and walk over to her window. She begin to rub her arms up and down. Richard quickly put on his shirt and walk over to Rachel.

" He's the type of guy that doesn't take well to losing." Richard mentions, he walk over to Rachel. "Which is why I want you to come with me?"

Rachel raise her eye brow at his statement. " Richard what are you talking about?"

" I want you to come to Gotham with me." Richard explains, Rachel shake her head.

" I can't Rich!" Rachel mentions but Richard shakes his head.

"But.." Rachel suddenly begin to float in the air. She had a frown on her emotionless face. Her eyes was teary but she quickly close them.

"I'm needed here! I can't just leave Richard." Rachel retorts softly. Richard let out a scowl and back away from her. Suddenly Rachel did something that Richard thought she'll never do. She slowly floats down towards him and gives him a hug. Richard wrap his arms around her waist as a respond."But I don't want you leave either. "

Richard open his mouth to protest but was interrupted.

" Friend Rachel are you there." Rachel pull away from Richard and look at her door. Richard looks at his friend oddly before she let out a sigh. She went over open the door to see Kori's worried face. " Friend are you feeling well."

" Yes Kori I'm fine, I just need sometime alone." Rachel explain,Kori nods her head.

" Then I shall leave to your thoughts." Kori says then she flies away, leaving Rachel to close her door. She turn around to Richard only to notice he was there anymore.

She begin look around her room for any clue where he went but only found a piece of paper lying on her bed. Rachel pick up the piece of paper it reads:

_Sorry about leaving this way Rachel but I have to find _

_myself. I'm sorry for leaving you like this but I can't stay. I only hope _

_that you come with me._

_Take care of yourself_

_Richard

* * *

_

It been a week since Rachel last seen Richard, after his disappearance Kori and her told their friends about Red X. At first the two boys mad about the girl keeping this from them but they later forgive them.

Rachel how ever begin to wonder Richard disappeared to, she couldn't worry or her powers will lose control. So every now and then she'll stay in her room or go to her favorite cafe. Even though she won't admitted it but she miss her friend and hope he's okay.

The school bell broke Rachel thoughts and she gets out her seat. Kori or the guys didn't bother her much since Richard disappear. The three friend understand she needed the space so they didn't bother her to much. Yeah Garfield and Victor try to cheer her up now and then. Kori always spend time with her in her room but not much.

" Friend" Rachel turn around to see Kori with her face in worry. " Are you okay?"

Rachel only look at her friend, the two girls was standing the hallway. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize where she was going or that Kori was next to her. Rachel only give out a little nod. " Yeah Kori I'm fine."

Meanwhile outside the school a figure in the shadows watch as Kori and Rachel comes out the building. The eye of figure narrows as he watch Rachel blankly walking. He completely ignore the redhead that was next to her. He follows the two girls,they kept walking until the redhead stop to look at the puppies. This was his chance, the figure slowly walk behind the dark hair girl, like a cat a he was quiet and nimble.

He reach out for her and grab her, Rachel eyes widen in shock as drop her book bag.

" Friend isn't these earth creature..." Kori turn around to face Rachel only to see she wasn't. " Friend!" Kori begin to look around until she saw Rachel's book bag. Kori let out a gasp as she look around for Rachel. " Where you are Rachel?"

It's been a good hour and still no sign of Rachel. Kori hovers around the tower in worry. Garfield and Victor went out looking for Rachel, the two boys told her stay behind just in case Rachel returns. Kori clasp her hand together in a silent prayer, hovering back and fore.

" Friend Rachel please be unharmed." Kori pleads.

Suddenly the living room doors open, Garfield and Victor came in with frowns on their faces. Kori could tell by the looks on their face that didn't find her.

" So the search was unsuccessful." Kori ask in dread, she slowly hover down to the ground.

" Sorry, Kori we search high and low for her. We even look though every abandon warehouse but there was no sign of her." Victor answers as walk over to the control panel.

"So we must keep looking!" Kori almost yells, shocking to the two boys. "She could unharmed and need of assistance." The alien was trying her very best to stay strong during this situation. Garfield walk over the alien girl,he place his hand on her shoulder. He force a grin on his face for her sake.

" Don't worry Kori!" Garfield said trying his best to cheer her up. " Rachel is one tough girl I'm sure she's fine."

" You think so Friend Garfield?" Kori ask hopefully, the hope in Kori may Garfield's heart break. Victor watch his friends but didn't say anything.

" Yeah I'm sure!"

Rachel wakes up in on a bed to an unknown location. She quickly sit up and climb of the bed.

" I see your finally awake little bird." Slade's voice went through the intercom that was in Rachel's room.

Rachel eyes begins to glow white as she said the words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Black aura begin a rise but it was dispels.

" Now, now little birdie we can't have you escaping." Slade's voice ring though the room. Rachel's eyes narrows.

" Who the hell are you?" Rachel yells as glares at the intercom. " What do you want with me?"

Slade out a dark chuckle, making Rachel growl. "You'll know soon enough!"

It was 11:30 and the titans was still awake. The three teens couldn't sleep knowing their friend was out there. Kori was sitting on the sofa with Garfield, Victor was on the control panel searching though city map. Kori let out yawn causing Victor to look his shoulder.

"Kori go to bed? You shouldn't worry yourself." Victor demand but the redhead just shake her head.

" I shall not rest until friend Rachel have return unharmed." Kori said as she let out another yawn.

" I don't want you getting insomnia over this." Victor mentions, Kori only let out another yawn.

" I'll take her to bed!" Garfield cut in, he takes Kori hands. The girl didn't put up a fight a Garfield get off the sofa and guide the girl to the sleeping quarters. Victor let a miserable sigh as he look at the screen.

" Come on Dark Girl where are you." Victor growls.

In the hallway Garfield was taking Kori to her room. Kori let out a sleepy yawn, her was daze with sleep.

" Friend I do not wish to sleep." Kori protests, Garfield let out a sigh.

" Kori you need to rest. Come on I'm sure Rachel is fine." Garfield said. Kori shake her head slowly and look down at the floor.

" I wish I could believe you Garfield but it is complicated as you may say." Kori mutters. " Rachel is my very best friend and I..."

Suddenly the alarms went off Kori eyes begin to sadden. The two teens take of their rings instantly changing them to their alter-egos. Starfire as she files away, Beast Boy frowns and change into a green bird flying after her.

Starfire fires her green star bolts at drones while Beast Boy and Cyborg charge after them. The three teens fought the drones with everything they got . As they fight each and every drone more kept coming. The three teens back against each other, Star's glow green with fury despite the fact she was very tired. Beast Boy was ready to transform at any minute and Cyborg had his cannon really to fire.

" Dude where are these things coming from." Beast Boy yells.

" I don't know but their got to be some way to destroy them." Cyborg answers, he fire his cannon at one of the drones . Beast Boy change into a bull and charge into drones. Starfire charge towards the with drones with a battle cry.

The three heroes fought until Starfire hit the ground, Beast Boy rush over to her. Star begin to sit up she didn't notice one drones coming after her until it was to late. She close her eyes waiting for the hit but nothing happen. She open her eyes to see a boy in red and green with a yellow fighting the drones with a bo staff. Starfire wide open with amazement.

" Star! Are alright?" Star turn to look at Beast Boy and nods her head. Beast Boy was also watching the mysterious hero. Beast Boy help Star to her feet while Cyborg appear by his friends side. They watch as the boy destroy every last drone He turns to the teen heroes, her wore a mask over his eyes and his black hair was spiky.

" Wow dude how did you beat those things." the boy didn't answer the shape shifter question. Instead he just look at the green boy before him. " Hello! Dude are you mute or something." The mask boy narrow his eyes at Beast Boy.

" What happened to your other member?" the mask boy finally asked. He notice Starfire's eyes sadden, Beast Boy head lowered and Cyborg eyes lip twisted. ' Don't tell me that Slade.' The mask boy let out a growl and turn to leave but Starfire stopped him.

"Wait!" the boy look over his shoulder toward Starfire. " Why must you know about Raven? Do you know of her?" The lone hero just nod his head.

"Kinda! Do you know where she is?" the boy asks, even deep in his gut he knew the answer. Starfire nod her head no sadly, she looks as if she going to cry.

"No we do not" Starfire mutters , her head lower in disappointment, Cyborg cut in.

" Who are you anyway and how do you know Raven?" Cyborg demands walking towards the boy. The boy just look at him,his mask narrows more. The mask hero turn to walk away but Cyborg grab for the boys arm. The mask hero sudden hit Cyborg with his staff. " Whoa man I just want some answers."

" How I know 'Raven' is my own business"?" Starfire head the way boy said Raven. It was unfamiliar when he said it,like he wasn't use to it.

The boy back away from Cyborg and turn to walk away. Beast Boy and Starfire walk next the half robot. " Dude your just going to let him walk away like that." Cyborg didn't say anything instead the half robot walk away.

Meanwhile in the warehouse, Slade was watching the fight with the titans and his drones. He only watch as the masked fighter destroy his drones without breaking a sweat. Slade eye narrows as he take a closer look at the fighter.

" So he taken a different identity." Slade to his left. He look over to another screen where he see Rachel pacing back. She stop to try to use her powers again and give up. The girl collapses on the floor from exhaustion. " Very soon little bird. Very soon!"

She was exhausted, she's been trying to use her power for the last 5 hours and still nothing. Rachel pants as rest her back against the wall. Whoever this person was, he was in for world of hurt when she get out.

Rachel let out a sigh and look out the gated window. She just hope somehow she gets out of here.

The mask boy was standing on the building reading a note. He let out a growl, crumple up the paper. "He have her!" the boy growls , he flinch but he didn't look behind him. " How long you three were tailing me?" The mask boy turn to face Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire.

" Look man we don't want any trouble." Cyborg put hands up in defense. Starfire fly over to the boy her green eyes pleading.

" Please help us! Raven have been missing for a very long time. We are very much worry about her." Starfire pleads. Her eyes was filled with worry and sadness, the young man felt guilty. After all Raven or should he say Rachel was missing because of him.

" I know what happen to 'Raven' and it's my fault." the boy said. Star look at the being confused. Cyborg walk forward trying his very hardest to control his temper.

" What do you mean it your fault?" Cyborg said deadly.

" Please friend lets not fight." Starfire place her hands on Cyborg shoulder trying calm him down. " I'm sure it does not mean as it sound."

" Victor has very right to be angry Kori." then Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg look at the masked boy in shock.

"Dude how do you know our names." Beast boy walk, he poke at unknown boy face. " Are you psychic or something?"

The mask hero swat Beast Boy's hand and glares at him. " No I'm not psychic and don't poke me again."

"Then how do you know our names?" Beast Boy questioned " You can't know our names unless … you suck out Raven's brains." Cyborg give Beast Boy a smack in the head, the changeling let out groan from pain. " What was that for?

" Now is not the time for your crazy theories." Cyborg exclaimed, the half robot stare at the boy in question. " How do you know our names?"

The boy let out sigh and peel of his mask off and look at the the heroes. Their jaws drops as they scream " Richard!"

An hour later,back at Slade's hide out. Rachel didn't know how long she was in here. It was times like this she wish her cellphone wasn't in her book bag. She rub her hands up and down as she look over to the window. How long she was on this cold hard floor? How many time she attempted to get out of here ? The pale girl let out a growl as she get off the floor.

The girl didn't notice a little green bird peeking though the window he flies away in great speed. Rachel look out the window sensing a familiar aura. She frown when she didn't see anyone.

" Great now my losing it!" Rachel mutters to herself,suddenly she felt the building shake a little. " What was that?"

"So he finally comes!" Slade dryly said as the screens turn black. The masked man back away in the darkness.

Rachel slowly back away from the door as the knob begins to rattle. She once again try to use her powers but it dispel once again. She let out a growl and glares at the door. The door slowly opens with creek and Rachel grits her teeth. Her appearance change to smile once she saw who open the door.

"Starfire!" Rachel said in disbelief. The alien girl tackles her with a big hug. Rachel could feel her face turning blue. ' Yup, she's Star alright.'

"Thank Goodness you are unharmed!" Starfire cried as Rachel begin struggle from Star's grip. " We was very worried for you friend.

"I'm glad to see you to Star but I kinda need some air." Rachel gasps out, Starfire pull away from Rachel with a sheepish smile. Rachel takes a couple deep breaths and look over to her friend. She don't how Starfire found her or the location but didn't really matter to her. She just want hurt the psychopath who kidnapped her and make him pay.

" You use to live here!" Beast Boy yells,the newly named Robin and Cyborg glare at the green boy. He mutters a sorry and look around the warehouse.

The three boys have sent Starfire to look for Rachel while the three of them look for Slade. Robin have explain the situation to them and oddly enough they took it well. He even told the teen heroes to call him Robin, which revealed him odd looks. He explain to them it was a family name but their expression remain unchanged. He even heard Beast Boy chuckling something about "Birds of a feather". He ignored the comment but he knew it was going bother him later.

" So the bird finally return to it's nest." a icy cold spoke. Robin glare up at a figure in front him. Slade walk out of the shadow w. " I also see you brought comrades as well."

" Enough talk!" Cyborg yells his robotic hand turn to a cannon. Beast Boy morph ed into a rhino, while Robin pull out his staff.

" Now,now children let's not be rash." Slade snap his fingers and many of his drones appear out the shadows. Robin's mask narrows at Slade, the man walks back in the shadows, Robin was about to go after him but drones block his way.

" Okay this getting old!" Cyborg yells, his cannon begin to charge up. The drones then jump in for the attack.

Robin hit the first drone with staff and kick another. He ducks away when one of them try to punch him. He kick the drone off it's feet , making it lose it balance and hit the floor. Beast Boy turn into a gorilla throwing every drone that comes his way. He throw one towards the wall and one to the ground. Cyborg have lock on each Slade's robots and shoot everyone could see. The boys weren't have a hard time when the black and orange decide to jump attack them all at once. Cyborg was the first to go down, then it was Beast Boy and finally Robin. They struggle to break free until a rain of star bolts attack them along with a wave of black energy.

Beast Boy stands to his feet and look over to Raven and Starfire. "Hey Raven it good to see ya." he grins. Raven didn't say anything but went over to aid Robin and Cyborg. Starfire just let out a giggle, she gives Beast Boy a small hug causing him to blush.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos !" Raven yells her black magic toss Slade's robot like yesterday's trash. Cyborg and Robin stand to their feet and watch Raven hovers down to the floor. Before she could even mutter a word Cyborg,Beast Boy and Starfire tackle her in a group hug.

Robin just watch them from a far with a smile on his face. He turn to leave when a voice stop him.

" Richard!" he stops to look over to Raven look at him blankly. She pull away from her friends and floats towards him. She lands right in front of him and look up at his masked eyes. She give him a hug, Robin froze for awhile before he slowly put his arms around her. Starfire let out a small gasp of happiness, while Cyborg just smiles.

" What did I tell ya, Birds of a feather" Beast Boy jokes, suddenly someone get hit him on the head. He glares at Cyborg " Ow! Now what did I say!"

" Don't look at me it wasn't me." Cyborg defend himself, Beast Boy begin look confused.

" Then if it wasn't you then who..." Then it dawn on him, he look over to Starfire, she look at Beast Boy slightly annoyed. 'Star!' Beast Boy thought in disbelief.

" I'm sorry friend but you was ' ruining' the moment. Most you joke about something about love." Starfire said in a whisper. Beast Boy jaw drop at Starfire's statement.

' Raven is rubbing off on her!' Beast Boy miserably thought.

* * *

The five teens made back to the tower safely, Kori had fallen asleep from the trip home. Garfield was trying his very best to take her to sofa. Victor went to the kitchen to get a snack. Rachel and the unmasked, Richard just stood by the doorway. He look around the tower, he was quiet through out the whole trip. Rachel was about say something but Richard beat her to it.

" I can't stay, I'm only endangering you guys if I do." Richard mention, Rachel just let out a sigh. He look over at Rachel with a confused look.

" We know Richard and you know what." Rachel look at Richard's deep blue eyes and smile. " We don't care!"

* * *

**Phew! This driving me crazy! I like this ending better then the other one. Red X will return, scout Honor.**

**Next Chapter: A month have pass and all was quiet until Kori older sister comes for visit. At first it seem like an innocent visit nothing seem to wrong. That's until Komi ( Blackfire) start slowly take her friends from her. Also to make matters worst weird octo things begin attacking her.**

**Have no fear there will be some Rob/Rae moments as well as BB/Star.**

**For the unedited version visit my live journal!**


End file.
